Reflections: Version Hayate no Gotoku
by Noodles Aang Colbert
Summary: A/N I do not own Hayate no Gotoku A/N I decided to begin a series of "reflections" fan fics and this is my first one! I like a lot of Hayate's ships in the series, but I like Hayate and Nagi the best. Enjoy!


Reflections: version Hayate no Gotoku

Life can bring so much pain and so much joy. It is hard to explain how things work out the way that they do. With all the people that we meet, all the things that we see, and with each thought that we have. We are constantly moving forward whether we like it or not. Sometimes this means that there are things that we leave behind and things that we take with us. With each step anything can happen.

We could be someone who has to work when they are not in school because their parents blow all of their money whether it be searching for a dream or not working so you can get that dream job. Whatever the case might be you take the blunt of all of this upon your own shoulders sacrificing so much in return. Left with no other option your heart freezes over and you turn to get the money however you can.

We could be someone who has all the money that they could ever want. A large mansion with butlers and maids. Knowing that you can get any item that you want. Having a rich family and having all of these great benefits and having everyone envious of you is surly something that makes going through life really easy. Yet, with all of this you are alone and your voice just echoes aimlessly in the vastness of the space.

Two lives on completely different paths on that one Christmas Eve suddenly collide. What made them meet at this exact moment? Anyone else could have been standing there. It could have been anyone that he has met or will meet or have yet to meet. Yet these two paths were the ones that crossed. Miscommunications or not events came to be where Hayate, the poor boy with a massive debt on his head and a rich girl have circumstances that neither of them thought of.

Hayate knew and he even told Maria that he would never tell Nagi his feelings because it would reflect badly on him. What would you think if someone "fell in love" with someone else just because they had money and they saved your life by paying the debt for you? Only to have a live in job to work as a butler in the mansion.

So many times Hayate wanted to answer Nagi's expressions of her feeling truthfully. He always managed to change the subject which angered her. Still she didn't stop and Hayate was always there. He risked his life for her and refused buyouts and even though he was friends with and sometimes really friendly with other girls he decided not to share his feelings with anyone until his debt was paid and he could speak to Nagi completely open about it.

Somehow Nagi knew and Hayate knew. Yet Nagi grew more and more nervous during the final month of Hayate working off his debt. Klause has always been trying to find a replacement for Hayate and was quick to do so each time Hayate was taking too long with a mission or what have you. Nagi would have none of that. Maria just stood by half amused and half worried all the while. Klause tripled Hayate's salary thinking that the faster he paid the debt the faster Hayate would be gone and the faster a new butler would be here.

Nagi sat in bed one morning more tired than when she went to sleep that night. She had been up all night tossing and turning and unable to get to sleep. Last week she sent Hayate off to do whatever it is what he wanted to do and then come back to make his decision. Today also being the first day of her senior year she felt even more uncomfortable.

"Nagi?" Maria calls

"Maria." Nagi answers

"You look tired."

"I didn't sleep at all. It's all that idiot Hayate's fault."

"Why do you say that?"  
"He doesn't get anything that I have been telling him since he came here. Idiot Hayate!"

"You are his master Nagi."

"Is that how he sees me?"

"Well yes and no. He fully knows his duty as a butler, but I think a part of him well…"

"Yes?!" Nagi says leaning up waiting to hear Maria's next words

What should I say Maria asks herself? Before Hayate came Nagi was never really happy, but what if he does chose to go? Maria would be sad as well as she is sure Nagi would be much more so. What about all of the other girls Hayate knows. She would be happy for all of them and for Hayate, but how can you answer.

"Maria! Answer!" Nagi insists

Maria answers "Why not ask Hayate what he is planning on doing?"  
Nagi thinks for a moment and then likes the idea and so she is headed off to school. Yes, this is one of those occasions where Nagi is going to school. She does not see Hayate at school all day. On the way home she stops by and stares at the vending machine, which is the spot where they first met. A tear comes to Nagi's eye as she remembers that day and how much she has experienced since that day. All of what she and Hayate have been through. Is this truly the end? Nagi walks into the empty mansion once again. It feels even more emptier now than it did back then.

"Nagi?" Maria calls

"I want to be alone." Nagi snaps back

"I never ask you to do much of what I request, but please just this once could you come with me?"

"Fine."

They go outside just to be out of the mansion.

Nagi asks "Maria do you think Hayate will come back? Maybe at least to see me?"

Maria looks and sees how upset Nagi is. Not the typical behavior from her, but some what expected.

Nagi continues "Idiot Hayate never knew what I was saying to him! But I don't blame him for not liking me. I said all those mean things all the time and I made him dress up like a girl all the time and I kicked him out all the time and I sent him on errands for my amusement and I …he's not coming back is he?"

Nagi rests her chin on her arms and says "I screwed up didn't I Maria? I love Hayate and I never said anything but yell at him a lot."

"I wouldn't say that." Hayate says

Nagi jumps and says "Hayate!"

"I am sorry."

"So…r…ry..?"

"As your butler it was my job to completely observant at all times and I have been, but I have not been completely honest with you as you have been with me. Every time I tried to say something I ended up saying or doing something stupid to upset you. Most notably the time you wanted to kiss and I asked if you were tired or the time you wanted to look at starts and I just started talking about constellations well you get the idea. You said to me before that I am your butler and that you would not give me to anyone. You said that you don't need your mansion or your estate that as long as you were with me then you would be happy. You showed me so much, but I could never respond to you because I was in your debt. I never wanted you or Mikado or Maria or Klause or anyone else to think that I liked you just because I was in debt to you. You showed me so much by saving my life that I ...well I will be happy as long as I am with you too."

"Does this mean you are staying!"

"Yes."

Nagi's eyes light up and are only matched by Hayate's. What odd circumstances brought these two together. How life can feed us the unexpected in the forms of bad and good. Nagi leans forward as she has many times before. This time Hayate leans forward as well as the two of them blush from their kiss and walks hand in hand and both at the happiest point in their lives up to this point.


End file.
